1. Field
The present invention relates generally to graphics systems for rendering images and more particularly to graphics rasterization methods.
2. Background
Graphics systems often rasterize different shapes into pixels. During rasterization, the graphics system identify which pixels fall within the shape. The process of identifying the pixels that fall within the shape becomes more difficult as the shape becomes more complex. Features that can contribute to the complexity of a shape include smooth curves, concave geometry, self-intersection, holes, and aggregation of multiple shapes. Graphics systems can deal with these complex shapes by converting the shape into multiple simpler shapes or by directly rasterizing the complex shapes. These solutions are inefficient and can be difficult to implement in hardware. For these reasons, there is a need for an improved graphics system.